Not Even That
by breyton4life
Summary: My take on the deleted scene between Brooke & Peyton from 4x17 "It gets the worst at night". Now a full story!
1. Headphones

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Tree Hill. Mr. Schwahn does - total bummer if you ask me.**

**Ok so this is my take on the deleted scene between Breyton from 4x17 and how I thought it could have played out :P**

**I really hope you enjoy, and please go easy on me since it IS my first fic.**

* * *

"Just breathe Brooke. You can do this. She's not gonna freak out or anything, especially after everything you two have been through. You just need to tell her." Brooke told herself before knocking.

"Just walk in there, be positive, and tell her." Taking a deep breath, Brooke turned the doorknob to see the blonde bobbing her head to what appeared to be music coming from her computer.

'_God she looks beautiful' _Brooke thought to herself while lying against the door frame. Peyton was sitting on the bed totally unaware that the brunette was behind her. '_I don't want to disturb her, but we really need to get going. And I don't even know if she's going to want to see me after this.'_

"Peyt…" Brooke said while tapping her shoulder.

"Gah!" Peyton jumped back a bit while coming to realize it was just Brooke, and no one else.

"I'm sorry…" _'Damn it, I knew I should have used the front door'_

"No, it's ok."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."

Brooke seemed somewhat relieved that Peyton was ok, but wasn't sure how to approach the subject she really wanted to talk about. She knew her best friend wanted to get past the Psycho-Derek fiasco, but it was just going to take a little time.

"I just…I see him sometimes. The fake Derek, like…when I close my eyes, or…sometimes I think I can hear him when I'm in the shower." Not knowing what to say, the brunette just nods along and mumbles a simple 'yeah'

Wanting to get comfortable, and make things easier, Brooke decides to sit on the bed, thinking that being physically closer to Peyton will ease some of the nerves in her stomach.

"Know how long it takes me to dry my hair? I turn the blow-dryer off like every 10 seconds to listen for something that's not even there."

'_Gosh, Brooke is so selfless. I know it's killing her to go through this, but yet, she's sitting here telling me just so I can feel better.'_

"And wearing headphones is _completely_ out of the question." With headphones being thrown across the room, the blonde just smiles and shakes her head, agreeing with her best friend once again.

Peyton didn't know what to say other than to just be positive and the only way she knew how to do that, was to pull Brooke into a hug and let her know it would be okay.

"It'll get better B. Davis," Peyton could feel Brooke nod as she mumbled into her hair. "It's just gonna take some time." The brunette pulled away to look in the blonde's eyes. When green met hazel, there was so much love and understanding shown that it was overwhelming. Brooke started to tear up and didn't even know why. "Gosh, I'm sorry, I can be such a girl." Looking down, she started to think of reasons not to tell Peyton her secret. '_It's really bad timing. She doesn't feel the same way, I mean we are in Lucas's bedroom for God sakes'_ The brunette was pulled out of her reverie when Peyton's hand grabbed her own, fingers intertwining.

"You're my girl B. Davis. You know I wouldn't have you any other way." Brooke stared at their hands, wondering how such a simple gesture killed her immensely on the inside.

"Why'd you take me back P. Sawyer?" The whisper was so low, if Peyton didn't know her best friend so well, she might not have heard it.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" Lifting the brunette's head by the chin so their eyes met again, Peyton felt the sudden urge to protect her. "Honey listen to me, and you better listen good. I never want you to feel guilty about what happened between us. You are my best friend. You know I would never let anything happen to you. Both of us said some pretty crazy things last week, but what matters is that we are here now. Nothing will change that ok?"

The blonde's thumb was working fast in order to catch the tears that were now rolling down the brunette's face. Her eyes were even more beautiful now that they were stained with tears and a hint of red._ 'I've never felt more safe in my life.' _Brooke thought while taking a deep breath. '_It's now or never'_

The last of the tears were dried, and the next thing Peyton knew, Brooke's lips were crashing into hers, and then they were gone.

"Not even that?" Peyton was shocked to say the least. If someone would have told her that Brooke Penelope Davis would be kissing her outside of a dare, she would have laughed it off.

The room was silent as the blonde tried to decipher what just happened. _'I'm such an idiot, I knew Peyton wouldn't feel the same way. I should go before it gets worse.'_

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, I'm just gonna go." Brooke got off the bed and headed to the door. Just as she was turning the knob, she felt a petite hand on her wrist turning her around.

"Peyt, look just forget this ever-" The brunette's words were cut short when she felt a pair of lips running in to hers. She couldn't comprehend what was happening, but she knew she liked it. The two kissed for a few seconds, before the need for air became apparent.

Putting her forhead against Brooke's, Peyton just sighed and smiled before saying, "Not even that." Finally showing her infamous dimpled-smile, the brunette started to say something when Peyton's phone started ringing.

"It's Lucas." Brooke just smirked as she reached around to the blonde's back pocket and grabbed the phone out of it.

"Brooke, what are you-," Peyton was silenced by a finger to her mouth as Brooke's eyes lit up with mischief.

"Hey Luke. Yeah, we're ok, I was just making out with your girlfriend." Seeing a slack-jawed Peyton, Brooke winked and continued the conversation without missing a beat. "Of course I'm joking Broody. But you can ask her yourself when you see her if you think I'm not. Alright, we'll be there in a bit, bye."

Closing the phone shut, the brunette put the phone back into Peyton's back pocket, gave her a chaste kiss and rolled her eyes. "Gosh, boys are so easy."

"Come on P. Sawyer, you don't want to keep everyone waiting. Don't forget to grab your jacket, you know how tutor-wife can be with those hormones." Brooke said while walking out the door.

'_Not even that' _The blonde thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

_So what did y'all think? Please leave reviews and let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions on any future pieces you would like to see._

- Rae


	2. Conviction

Alright, so a few reviewers thought I should turn this one-shot into a full on story. So thus, here it is. :) I really hope you like it. I have a few chapters already written. If you have any suggestions at all, please feel free to PM me.

**othlvr16 **and **LucasAndPeytonTLA**: Thank you for the kind reviews. You two are lovely lovely people.

Ok here's chapter 2 of "Not Even That"

* * *

"_You can't save me Peyton. Just let me go. Be safe." A bloodied and battered Brooke whispered to Peyton as she slowly walked backwards towards a towering dark shadow._

"_No Brooke, I can save you, just give me your hand and we'll both be safe together." The blonde pleaded with the brunette as the dark shadow slowly started to become humanized and recognizable._

"_Derek." It wasn't a question, or statement, but the mere knowledge that Derek was back, and her best friend was going to die. There was nothing she could do._

"_Well, if I can't get you Peyton, I guess I'll just have to settle for Brooke here. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. You'll see." With that, Derek winked and pulled out a knife and brought it up to the brunettes throat. "Say goodbye to your precious friend."_

"_Peyton…I love you," Brooke said while looking into the green eyes she knew all her life. She knew this was it for her, but being able to see the one she loved before she died made it a little more bearable._

_Peyton would be safe._

_Peyton would get to move on._

_Peyton would get to be the girl Brooke always knew she could be.._

"_Brooke, please…" The blonde said while attempting to move her legs to the pair, but her legs would go nowhere. The brunette just smiled one last time, closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her. "NO!!"_

"Peyton."

"Brooke…no!!"

"Peyton."

"You weren't supposed to leave me…"

"Peyton!" The blondes eyes shot open at her name being called. Disoriented at first, Peyton became aware of her surroundings and realized she was in Rachael's Denali. The next thing she noticed was that it was night outside, and there was a hand on her cheek, depleting the tears she didn't even know were spilling.

"Luke?" Peyton turned to see Lucas sitting right beside her in the backseat. Her and Lucas had taken the backseat while road tripping to go and get Mouth in Texas. The gang had decided to make the trip together since there were strength in numbers.

Still somewhat groggy, Peyton looked into the blue eyes staring lovingly at her, and in that moment, she remembered her dream. It had felt so real. Reliving that night all over again, even though it had a different ending. Just the thought of seeing Brooke distraught and scared formed new tears in Peyton's eyes. It's one dream she hoped would never become a reality.

"Peyt, you ok?" The blonde swiftly moved her gaze from Lucas, to the face looking at her through the window. There, Brooke stood, looking flushed from the cold night air, and relieved at the fact that her P. Sawyer was ok.

"Brooke." Her name was said with so much love and conviction that anyone within a 10 mile radius could feel it. Obviously enough, Lucas felt it too and excused himself inside to the restaurant where the rest of the gang was patiently waiting. When it came to Brooke and his girlfriend, he knew that only those two could understand each other.

"Scoot over Goldilocks," The brunette stated while jumping into the seat next to her, rolling up the windows, and reaching over to turn up the heater.

"Where are we?" For the first time since waking up from her nightmare, Peyton noticed that they were stopped somewhere in the parking lot of a Denny's just a few feet away where she could see Nathan & Haley sipping a shake together while Skills, Lucas, & Mouth were watching the game on TV.

"A few hours from Tree Hill. You fell asleep when Luke asked you to sit in back with him," she stated with sad eyes, "and everyone was hungry and begged me to stop. Well mostly Haley. Grumpy. Hormonal. Haley." Brooke said with a smirk, which turned into a smile when Peyton laughed. She knew she had to ask what happened in her dream that got her so spooked, but she figured she would just wait.

"I love you." With her mouth slightly parted, Brooke didn't know what to say. Truth be told, she's heard Peyton utter those words once before, but tonight, she could see the sincerity. The conviction. The compassion.

"I know what you're thinking B. Davis, yes I _have_ told you those words before, but this time…this time it's different." Hazel eyes met hopeful green ones and it took everything in Brooke to not kiss her at that moment. In that moment, Peyton was in the most vulnerable state the brunette had ever seen her in before. In all her 18 years of life, and all the 10 years of knowing her precious Peyton, she had never witnessed something so beautiful.

"I love you, and I never want to lose you," Peyton whispered once more before closing the gap between her and her best friend.

Sure, they kissed back in Tree Hill a few days before, but that kiss…that kiss was nothing like this one. Their first kiss was a revelation, this kiss…was a story being told.

Reluctantly enough, both girls pulled away just enough to get some air. The only thing that could be heard was ragged breathing and beating hearts. For the longest time, the girls just stared at each other, neither of the two wanting to ruin the moment.

Peyton was the first to break eye contact, and Brooke was saddened that she was a big factor in which why the blonde had a nightmare in the first place. With a heavy sigh, the bubbly brunette, who was now replaced with a concerned and sympathetic brunette, sighed and asked the question Peyton didn't want to have to answer.

"What happened P. Sawyer? You were sleeping when we pulled in. Everyone went inside, while Lucas said he'd just stay here with you to try and wake you up." Peyton finally looked up and knew she had to give an explanation. "Trust me, I wanted to stay, but Luke insisted. I got off the car, but turned around when I heard you scream my name." With that last statement, tears spilled down the blonde's face, smearing her make-up yet again.

"Brooke…I…you…" Peyton couldn't even get more than a few words out before she pulled the brunette into a bone-crushing hug. Brooke understood where she was coming from, she knew that whatever it was, it must have been pretty awful for her favorite girl to be in tears, holding on for dear life.

"Shh, it's ok honey, you don't have to tell me," She cooed in her ear. At this point, she didn't want to know what happened,. All she wanted to do was help Peyton through it, even if it was being done in a blind-sighted manner.

"I need to tell Lucas," _Did she just say she needs to talk to Lucas? She won't talk to me, but she'll talk to him?_

"That's fine Peyt, I'll go grab him if you want me to-" Brooke stated as she broke away from the embrace and started opening the passenger door cold-heartedly.

"No…Brooke. I didn't mean that I need to tell him about what happened in my dream," This got the brunette to turn around steadfast, "I meant that I need to _tell_ him." The blonde stated in a serious manner while her eyes met Brooke's gaze.

"Tell him what P. Sawyer?" Brooke feared the worst, but hoped for the best in the next words that came out of Peyton's mouth.

"…that I'm not in love with him anymore. That I'm in love with someone else. Someone," Peyton brightened, "who knows every part of me," Tears glistening, Brooke placed her hand on the blonde's with a small smile forming at her lips.

"Someone…who loves me with every part of their being," Peyton took their joined hands and placed them just under her collarbone, "Someone…who's heart is so bright, and beautiful and strong, that it's staggering." Brooke's breath hitched, and she couldn't take it any longer.

"God, I love you _so _much P. Sawyer," Peyton couldn't take it any longer as well. It seemed as if they needed to be with each other just to breathe. Closing the gap once more, the pair began kissing so urgently, the need for friction became highly apparent.

"As much as I'd love to do this right now, in Rachael's truck I might add," Brooke smirked against the blonde's lips, "We cant…do this…yet." Peyton finished in between kisses. Pulling away to stare at a pouting Brooke, Peyton rested their foreheads together. "Soon Brooke, soon. I promise, I just need to figure this all out and talk to Lucas. But my heart is and will always be with you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it." The two were so caught up in each other's presence that they hadn't even noticed someone opening the front passenger door.

"Hey girlies you gonna come-" Was all Haley could get out as she stared at the two occupants of the car, "- inside." The shorter girl had a look on her face when the pair broke apart that neither Brooke nor Peyton could place. Hoping that she didn't see anything else, and seeing the look of shock on Brooke's face, the blonde decided now would be a good time to talk.

"Hey Hales. Sorry about taking so long, I had a nightmare and Brookie here was just helping me understand it. We'll be in right now." Peyton said with a forced but polite smile that she hoped Haley would accept. At the mention of said nightmare, Haley's unplaced looked turned to one of concern and just nodded, stating that she would be right outside.

Noticing Brooke's engraved look of worry, Peyton grabbed her hand and placed a chaste kiss on it. "The windows are tinted ya goof. She didn't see anything. I thought that's why you rolled the windows up in the first place." The blonde said with a smirk on her face as she hopped out of the car. Before Brooke knew it, the door on her side was opening, and with it stood Haley and Peyton graciously waiting for her to join them.

"Come on B. Davis, let's get inside before we freeze out here," Peyton asked as she lent out her hand for Brooke to grab. Not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves, the brunette also grabbed Haley's hand to mirror the gesture between her and the blonde.

"Yeah Tigger, you should listen to Peyton, or else I'll most likely end up eating you with all these cravings I've been having." As the trio walked the 20 feet it took to get inside, all thoughts of discomfort left Brooke as she realized that Haley hadn't seen anything take place back in the car.

___________________________________

"Hey guys, look who I found," Haley stated to the table as all eyes focused on the group who just walked in. Brooke's hand lingered on Peyton's for a moment longer before she pulled it away.

"It's ok. I'm right here." Brooke showed a small smile before hinting towards an approaching Lucas. "I'll wait for you" she whispered before taking a seat next to Haley.

"Hey Blondie, I was waiting for you. What took you so long?" Lucas's words mimicked Brooke's, and Peyton realized how much she missed her brunette who was only a few feet away.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Brooke and I were just talking. I'm fine, really." Once again Peyton plastered on a fake smile, and Lucas bought it.

"Good, I was worried. Come on, the food should be here any minute. I got you pancakes," The blue-eyed boy said with a smile.

'_Too bad waffles are my favorite. I don't know how I ever thought he knew me…]_

"Sawyer! Scott!" The pair turned to see Nathan motioning them over to their table which was now placed with food. "Food's here, and if you aren't here in the next 5 seconds, Haley's gonna eat it."

"Hey!" The shorter brunette said while slapping her husband.

"Come on P. Sawyer, you and Luke can sit next to me. There's room next to Hales, but I figured you wouldn't want her eating your food." Brooke said with a smirk. The blonde mouthed a 'thank you' to her and sat down, with Lucas right on her tail.

Peyton got as close to Brooke as she could without it becoming noticeable and patted her thigh under the table. Looking down at her plate, Peyton was somewhat confused. _Didn't Luke order me pancakes? Why are there waffles here?_

Noticing the confusion on her friends face, Brooke took this at initiative to speak the truth. "I switched your order," Peyton looked up to meet the brunette's eyes and silently thanked her, "I know you don't like pancakes." Brooke whispered the last part so only the blonde could hear.

The group ate their food as if they had all been starved the past 5 years, but continued to joke and laugh throughout the entire meal. A few people just smiled at the sight before them, noting how close and pure this group of friends was.

"Alright let's get out of here guys, it's late and I wanna be home before tutor-wife pops out Nate Jr. right here on this table." The gang laughed at Brooke's joke as they paid for the bill.

"Peyt, why don't you ride up front with me since I'm driving." Lucas asked with hope in his eyes. Peyton looked to Brooke who had on a small sad smile, but was pretending not to hear the conversation as they headed outside.

"Actually Luke, I was hoping that Brooke and Peyton could sit in the back with me while Nate sits up front with you. I want to spend some time with my girlies." This stopped the blonde and brunette in their tracks as they both chanced a look at the shorter girl.

"Uh yeah, sure Hales." Lucas said with a small smile as he jumped in the driver seat. Haley winked at the pair, and hopped in the truck without missing a beat. "Come on you two." Green and Hazel eyes, filled with confusion, shared a knowing look, shrugged, and mimicked the rest of the gang as they all filed in to finish their trip and head home to Tree Hill.

* * *

I totally wish I went on a roadtrip with friends. *sigh* oh well.

okies, so please review, PM me, or whatever you feel

- Rae


	3. Ungodly Hour

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything. Sadly enough.**

**Hope you like this chapter...and btw, the text messages that Haley sends, yeah I'm pretty sure even in texting she would be proper using her grammar and english. She _is _tutor-girl after all. ;)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. And please leave suggestions if you have any.**

* * *

"I'm losing her Hales…"

"Luke, what do you mean? Losing who?" Haley asked with concern. She knew who he was talking about, but didn't want to spoil her best friend's chance to get all his frustration out.

"Peyton. I mean physically she's fine," He sighed, "but emotionally…she's pushing me away. Ever since the night of the attack, she started pulling away. And in Honeygrove, she didn't even want to be…intimate or anything." The shorter girl raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No, not like that Haley, just, she doesn't kiss me as much or hold my hand. I mean I get that I'm a guy, and Peyton was attacked, but still, it doesn't mean she has to shut me out. Especially this last week we've been back."

Haley knew she had to choose her words carefully, making sure not to hurt him. "Luke, like you said, Peyton was _attacked,_ but _Brooke _was too. Is that what this is about? Her spending more time with Brooke than with you?"

"Well partly. I mean, I know her and Brooke are back to being friends, and I truly am thankful that she saved her that day, but I _do _miss my girlfriend. And plus, Peyton wouldn't even move in with me, but she runs to Brooke when she asked her to move in to the apartment." Head hanging low, Lucas seated himself on the living room couch in the Naley household.

"Ok, I can understand your frustration," Haley stated as she took a seat next the older boy, placing a hand on his knee, "but…they are _best friends_ Lucas. They were attacked _together_. Of course they are going to be a bit closer because of it. Plus, them moving together is better than Peyton living alone in her house. They are both going to get through this, but they need to do it together," she said smiling. "And as for the 'her spending more time with Brooke,' I _do _recall you and I being best friends like those two and Nathan never complained about it." Knowing that Haley was right, he just gave her a knowing look and agreed.

"You're right. I'm sorry; I guess I just miss her that's all"

"Just talk to her Luke, that's all you can do."

_________________________________

"You talk in you're sleep P. Sawyer." The blonde woke up to the smell of coffee and white citrus shampoo. One might think that the two don't mix, but on Brooke Davis, the two became this amazing concoction.

"Then close your ears…" Peyton grumbled as she opened her eyes to see Brooke sitting in the arm chair a few feet away, sipping coffee. She just stared at the brunette for a few seconds, taking her all in. She was wearing a black camisole, with charcoal grey boy shorts. Body nice and tanned, while her legs sat "Indian-style" as one would call it. Brooke Davis looked irresistibly cute.

"I would smack you right now Blondie, but this coffee is too good to pass up," she smirked into the cup. On that ride from Honeygrove to Tree Hill, Brooke had asked Peyton to move in with her. The blonde told her she didn't even need to ask.

It was also on that ride home that Team Breyton, in which Nathan had stated obviously to the best friends, became more and more aware that Haley might actually know about them. The girls were just too nervous and scared to ask. It's not that they didn't want to tell her, they just didn't know how it would all play out since she was Lucas's best friend.

"So what did I say B. Davis?" The last time Peyton had talked in her sleep, she had confessed her feelings for Lucas while with someone else.

Brooke eyed her for a moment before setting her cup of coffee down and climbing in bed next to her curly haired best friend. The blonde shifted closer until her hands rested on the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. "Peyt…"

"Brooke," she said with a broad smile, "shut up, and kiss me." Definitely not going to object, Brooke slowly inched forward, capturing the other girl's lips in a soft and tender kiss. "That's what you said."

"What?" Smiling at the cute look of confusion on Peyton's face, the brunette just showed her gorgeous dimples and playfully slapped her in the arm.

"'_Brooke, shut up and kiss me' _that's what you said when you were talking in your sleep. P. Sawyer, on anyone else, that would be totally creepy, but luckily, I already know you're weird." Peyton shot her an incredulous look but only received a smirk in response.

"Seriously Peyt, are we ever gonna talk about what happened the other night? When you had that nightmare?" When the blonde found the bed sheets interesting, she felt a hand pulling her chin up so her gaze met Brooke's. "Honey it's ok. I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't possibly leave anyone as beautiful as you. It's totally unethical." Peyton marveled at that statement and pulled the brunette into another chaste kiss while snuggling closer and glancing at the clock.

"You're lucky I love you Davis, cuz it's 6 in the morning and I am _not_ about to be awake at this ungodly hour. Let's get some sleep 'kay?"

"Whatever you say missy blonde girl. I'll wake you up in a few hours. Then we can see what to do with you and Lucas's constant need to interrupt our activities." Before the first few words were out of her mouth, Peyton was already asleep.

'_*sigh* Guess I can get some sleep too_' was the last thing Brooke thought before wrapping her arms around the blonde and closed her eyes into an awaiting slumber.

_______________________

"Luke you really didn't have to come with me. I just needed to come to the girl's apartment to pick up some of my other school books." Haley had tried everything she could to get her best friend not to come, but she knew that he wanted to at least get a glimpse of his girlfriend.

"It's fine Hales, I miss hanging with you, and plus, Peyton's here." He said with a smile as they pulled into the apartment parking lot.

'_I just hope 'something' isn't going on at this exact moment in time, or else all hell is gonna break loose' _Haley thought as they started up the first flight of stairs.

The shorter girl sent a quick text to Brooke warning her that they were coming up, hoping she got the message in time. A few seconds later, she was pulling out her key and opening the door. _'Lord, please..'_

The apartment was pretty tidy considering who was living in it and was very quiet, but considering it was only 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday, all was well.

"You can just wait here Luke, my books are in the room. Don't worry, I'll tell Peyton you're here." Before Lucas could even get a word out, Haley had dashed into the room she once shared with her husband.

Quietly opening the door, the shorter girl peeked her head in to see if the girls were at least decent. Seeing two bodies fully clothed relaxed her for a split second, but remembering Lucas being right down the hall, she shut the door behind her. Noticing how close the two were, reminded her of how they were in the truck from the Honeygrove trip. They were in the exact same position, just lying down. Brooke holding Peyton while both their foreheads were touching. Haley also noticed their legs intertwined and their breathing rather deep. Boots coming down the hallway brought her out of her reverie as she took one last glace at the sleeping girls, a smile forming at her lips and hurriedly opened and closed the door behind her.

"Luke…hey" She said breathlessly.

"Hales, your books were in the living room. I was wondering what took you so long?" Glancing one last time at the door, she grabbed Lucas's arm and pulled him away from the threshold.

"Yeah I know, I completely forgot. Sorry. Must be these hormones." The shorter girl tried to cover up her nervousness, hoping her best friend didn't notice the tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"Is Peyton coming out?"

"She's in the shower, but she told me to tell you that her and Brooke will just meet us at Karen's around 9 for breakfast."

"Well we can just wait, it's no problem." He stated hopefully.

"Luke, actually it is a problem, see all of you can control your hungry, where as I, being pregnant, can't control it, which makes me hungry right now. Kay? Let's go"

Haley made Lucas grab her books and walk out the door before he could protest. Locking the door behind her, she sent one last text to Brooke telling her that her and Peyton needed to meet them at Karen's at 9 for the apparent breakfast.

________________

"Brooke."

"Mmm, 5 more mintues Peyt." Rolling her eyes at the brunette's childish ways, Peyton realized she was going to have to resort to drastic measures if she wanted to get her friend up in a timely manner.

"Macy's is having a huge blowout sale today B. Davis!"

"What!" Brooke's eyes shot open as she jumped out of bed faster than Peyton could even blink.

"Hmm, thought that might get you up." The blonde smirked before handing her a cell phone that was on the nightstand next to her. "Haley texted you a few times. I just woke up from the noise of it going off." Peyton said before dashing into the bathroom.

_3 texts from Haley? Hmm she never texts this early…wonder what she wants._

[(7:34 am) BROOKE, I NEED TO GRAB MY BOOKS SO LUKE N I ARE COMING UP, WE ARE RIGHT OUTSIDE. JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU - HALEY]

_Lucas? Lucas and Haley are coming up here? _Brooke started panicking, glancing at the clock to see that it read 8:15 am. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that they had already come and gone._ 'Wonder what the next message is about…_

[(7:40 am) BTW, PUT A COASTER UNDER YOUR COFFEE MUG NEXT TIME. IT'S STILL MY NIGHTSTAND YOU ARE USING GIRLY. DO IT BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT TEXT. OH, MEET US AT KAREN'S AT 9. SEE YOU THERE - HALEY]

'_Put a coaster under the mug?' _Brooke glanced at her coffee mug and absentmindedly started walking to the kitchen to grab a coaster. _'Gotta love Hales, always being the- omg, the coffee mug.' _Haphazardly turning around, Brooke's face drained of all it's color as she looked at the mug one more time. '_Haley could only know about the mug if she were in the room….oh no, oh no. Ok think Brooke. It's probably nothing right? I mean, it's Haley, and she's pregnant, maybe she didn't see anything. _

"Brooke, why are you pacing?" Peyton asked while crossing the threshold from the bathroom back to the bed.

"Brooke!"

"What!"

"Honey what's wrong? You're gonna burn a hole in the floor…"

"Haley was here. Read this." Brooke stopped pacing and handed Peyton the cell phone.

"…put a coaster under you coffee mug? Brooke? What's wrong with- Oh! Oh no. Haley was here? In our room?

"Yes genius, what do we do now?" Before the brunette could start pacing again, the blonde grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

"Brooke, she probably didn't even see anything. I mean we _have _slept in the same bed before. And we _are_ living together."

"But-"

"No B. Davis." Silencing her with a chaste kiss. "No buts. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary ok?"

"Ok P. Sawyer." She sighed. "Will you check the last text for me? I have to pee now with all this nervousness."

"Of course." Grabbing the coffee mug with one hand, and the phone in the other, she headed to the kitchen. _'Alright let's see what this text of hers says' _

Pressing the button to view the next text, all that could be heard was glass shattering all over the floor. Staring at the phone, Peyton didn't even know what to think but re-read the message about 4 times before it processed in that curly head of hers.

[(7:41 am) DON'T WORRY, LUKE DIDN'T SEE YOU IN THE COMPROMISING POSITION YOU TWO WERE IN THIS MORNING. YOU. PEYTON. ME. NEED TO TALK. SEE YOU IN A WHILE. PS. PICK UP THE MUG, I'M SURE YOU'VE DROPPED IT. - HALEY]

"Brooke! We've got a problem!!" The blonde said, dashing back into the bedroom, pieces of the coffee mug long forgotten.

* * *

*phew* done. I really like this chapter. Even though it is somewhat short. No worries though. Please leave feedback :) I want to try and get to 10 reviews before my next post

- Rae


End file.
